Assassins Academy
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: A young boy with a mysterious past is recruited by Altair to the Assassins Academy.


**Assassins Academy**

_**Chapter 1: First day of School**_

"we are almost there Alex." A white hooded figure said walking with a young man.

"is it nearby? Are we finally in Masyaf?" The young boy said.

"yes." The hooded one said happily.

The whole path they were walking on were covered in thick white snow, the weather was freezing, which meant that a full hooded attire must be worn, an attire fit for an assassin.

"Altair? Uh...i mean mentor?" Alex said pulling Altair's sleeve.

"yes Alex?" Altair responded

"why does Masyaf have to be in this cold place?" Alex asked.

"so our enemies don't find us." Altair said.

"the Templars?" Alex said

"correct." Altair said.

"what is so evil about the Templars?" Alex asked.

"the Templars strive to create a perfect society, and in the process mankind will act like slaves, on the other hand us Assassins respect the rights of society and we honor freedom the most, something i'm sure you understand." Altair said.

Alex simply nodded and kept walking. He didn't have an Assassin cloak, but he wore very thick clothes to keep his body temperature warm, since he's been traveling for four days.

Four days since the nightmare happened, where his life ended and where his new life started. The day Altair recruited him and they both set for Masyaf.

The first two days were torcher, since the weather was freezing and they didn't have enough food to go on, sometimes they had to sleep in small tents if they weren't lucky enough to find kind people who would let them stay for the night. Nonetheless Altair never complained, and neither did Alex, he wanted to prove to Altair that he can be as good as he is.

They continued walking for 2 more hours, walking against the harsh winds of winter and the sharp sting of the cold. Finally Masyaf was visible, Alex was so happy he walked even faster.

Then, they reached a big boulder blocking the path, Altair ran towards it and climbed it with ease.

"Do it Alex!" Altair said behind the boulder.

Alex gulped and braced himself, he ran towards the boulder head on and collided with it.

"gaaahh, ooohhh that hurts!" Alex groaned.

"i meant climb it, not hit it!" Altair yelled.

Alex stood nervously, not knowing if he could do it or not.

"just put one foot in front of the other." Altair said from behind the rock

Alex gulped and tried again, this time he put his foot on the boulder and automatically his other foot followed and soon he was climbing it! He dropped down the other side of the boulder and got back with Altair.

"consider that your first lesson." Altair said.

Alex nodded happily, he suddenly realize that in front of him was the legendary Assassin HQ Masyaf. He simply stared at it with awe, the place was huge, and hooded assassins was everywhere, training and fighting. They kindly greeted him and Altair, but Altair was greeted more. Altair was of course very famous here, and he thought soon he will be too.

He followed Altair inside the castle and into the corridors, inside was an architectural masterpiece, from the pillars to the walls to the Assassin insignia banners. He continued down the building to a small corridor that leads to the backyard of Masyaf.

"Mentor! We have a recruit!" Altair yelled.

Then another hooded assassin came, he was old and had a very long beard and an even longer cloak.

"ah yes, this is the boy you found?" Al Mualim said.

"yes mentor, he has shown a passion for peace and justice, he will only need to sharpen his skills to be ready." Altair said.

Alex just stood there nervously between the two.

"i see, how old are you boy?" Al Mualim asked.

"twelve, mentor." Alex answered nervously.

"and what is your name?" Al Mualim asked again.

"Alexander Yamadagni, mentor." Alex said

"well obviously we are not shipping him to the Mediterranean defense force." Al Mualim chuckled.

"might i suggest the Academy, mentor?" Altair said

"exactly what i was thinking!" Al Mualim said.

"the Academy?" Alex thought.

"okay, let's escort him to the grounds shall we?" Altair said.

"yes let's go." Al Mualim said as they walked outside to the back of Masyaf.

They walked through the gardens of Masyaf to another big building, and they stopped by the gates. It reads "Assassins Academy"

"here is where you'll start you're training Alex." Al Mualim said.

"Training?" Alex asked.

"yes, for our younger assassins, we attend them to this Academy, in here you will learn the basics of being an assassin, once your four years are over you will be tested and if you succeed, you will be initiated into the Assassin order." Altair explained.

"oh.." Alex said.

"the principal here is Al Mualim, my Mentor." Altair said.

Alex nodded nervously, he hopes that Al Mualim goes easy on him. Al Mualim put his hand upon Altair's shoulder.

"well, i think everything is in order, i think it is time to go Altair." Al Mualim said.

"What? Go?" Alex said.

"yes Alex, i am not staying here for long, i will leave soon, there are problems in Damascus i need to tend to." Altair said.

"bu...but you can't go, you're the only person i have left." Alex said.

Altair sighed, he knelled down and tapped Alex's shoulder.

"be strong Alex, you will make many new friends in here." Altair said.

Alex sighed, "okay, goodbye mentor."

Altair nodded and ran towards the sunset.

"come now Alex." Al Mualim said patting Alex's shoulder.

Alex turned around and headed to the building with Al Mualim.

"Lucky for you, the first year recruits are starting their first day as well!" Al Mualim said pointing at the rows of first years in front of the main hall.

"i must tend to some matters, why don't you join the other first years Alex?" Al Mualim said as he walked away.

"okay, i can do this, it's just a bunch of kids, no big deal." Alex thought to himself as he joined the other first years.

A few of them looked like recruits just like him, they all wore dirty clothes, while some are dressed in fine silk, they must be the ones that were born into the Assassin order.

Alex walked around and looked at the other kids, then he accidentally stepped on another kid's foot who was sitting on the porch.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"oh! I'm sorry!" Alex said.

"no no it's quite alright." The boy said

He had short brown hair and his face resembles Altair's, his robes were the silk type, he must be one of the birthright Assassin.

Alex sat down beside him and extended his hand.

"My names Alexander Yamadagni nice to meet you." He said.

"Darim ibn La'Ahad, pleasures all mine." He said sarcastically.

"are you Altair's son?" Alex asked.

"yeah, you met him?" Darim asked.

"yeah, he recruited me." Alex responded

"really? You must be special, dad never recruited anyone before." Darim said.

"nah, must be for something else, I'm nothing special." Alex said.

"you don't now that yet, that's what this place is for." Darim said.

"i guess you're right." Alex said.

"so, were your parents okay with Altair recruiting you?" Darim asked.

Alex froze at the word parents, he turned around slowly.

"oh...um.. I'm sorry, what happened?" Darim asked.

"no, don't be, I'll tell you about it later." Alex said.

Then, an Assassin appeared in front of the door they were in front of.

"Attention! May all the First years follow me to the main hall!" An assassin said.

Everybody followed him to the main hall. They arrived there, the Main hall was a huge place filled with tables and chairs and a huge banner with the Assassin insignia on it, as well as a place the teachers and Al Mualim sit.

"everyone! Today you will be given your training schedule for the first year, and your dorm room numbers. Each dorm room will consist of 4 people and everyone will get their share. As you all know, wandering outside the Academy walls are not permitted and any violators will be severely punished, today you will find your room and rest, tomorrow your training will begin at 6 am sharp." The assassin finished, and all the other assassins handed out everyone else's schedule and room number, the first years began to talk with each other.

Alex eventually got his schedule and room number, he will be at room number 28.

"hey Darim, what's your room number?" Alex asked.

"28, what's yours?" Darim asked.

"28!" Alex said.

"Awesome man!" Darim said as he high fived Alex.

"what about your schedule?" Darim asked.

"Monday: Combat training, Tuesday: Bomb crafting, Wednesday: Stealth training, Thursday: Leap of faith training, Friday: Free run training, Saturday: Weapons training, Sunday: Library session." Alex read.

"the same!" Darim said as he high fived Alex again.

"Everyone dismiss and move to your dorms!" the assassin said, and with that everyone left the main hall and went to their own dorm rooms.

Alex and Darim went to their Dorm at number 28. They went inside, the room was not big but it wasn't too small either, there were two bunk beds inside. The two quickly unpacked their bags.

"so, what about you Darim? How's it going with your family?" Alex asked as he dropped everything inside his bag to the floor.

"my mom's nice, my little brother Sef is going to the academy next year, and my dad is...well..my dad." Darim said.

"what's wrong with your dad?" Alex asked.

"well, i don't really know him that well, he has lots of things to do you know? With the whole Legendary Assassin thing." Darim said.

Then suddenly, two boys came inside the room.

"Hello room mates!" one of the boys said.

"hey!" Darim and Alex said.

"hey there, my name's Cedric and this is my twin brother Rodric." Cedric said, and Rodric simply waved.

Rodric was very tall and had shoulder length jet black hair, he wore white assassin robes and Cedric was much the same only he has blond hair.

"hey guys! I'm Darim and this is Alex." Darim said.

"Twins? Why are your hair color's different?" Alex asked.

"we don't really know." They both answered, giggling.

"hey, so you guys recruits or bloods." Rodric continued.

"Bloods?" Darim asked.

"it means your born into the order." Cedric explained.

"oh, well I'm a blood and Alex here is a recruit." Darim said.

"well, were both bloods, our dad's a Mediterranean special force general." Cedric said.

"Cool!" Alex said.

"what about you Darim?" Rodric asked.

"My dad's Altair ibn La'Ahad." Darim said

"What? Seriously? Whoa dude he's like legendary or something." Rodric said.

"nah, i wouldn't make a big deal out of it." Darim said.

"well, still he's Altair the coolest Assassin ever!" Rodric said.

"I'll say... well I'm gonna go to sleep, i got the top bunk!" Alex said climbing to the top bunk

"aww man, i wanted the top bunk." Darim said as he got in the bottom bunk.

"well, night guys." Cedric and Rodric said as they both dropped their belongings on the floor.

"night." Darim said.

"good night guys." Alex said as he drifted into sleep.

"I'm sorry mother, father, i'm sorry for everything..." he thought to himself.


End file.
